Family Biz
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Randomness. Sookie's a personal assistant for the other film industry in cali. See what happens, or not.
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is an absolute random thing I started over randomness. It's inspired by a show that used to be on showtime about the other film business. No one sue me over this! I make NO money! This is just totally random. And if you're easily offended or have no sense of humor, stop reading and go elsewhere.

* * *

Sookie opened the door to the office and sat down at her desk behind the reception desk. Though it really wasn't a reception area. No one ever came to the office. They just called the office and sent mail here. None of the talent ever came here. Sookie went through the mail, separating the bills from the business correspondence to junk mail. She had to go to the P.O. box later to see what fan mail there was for the office.  
She looked up from her desk and Lafayette walked in, flaunting whatever he was wearing, holding his coffee as he walked into the editing room. The phones started ringing and Sookie picked it up to answer it.

"Buster Cherry Productions, how can I direct your call?" Sookie said as she opened the mail

"Sookie! Do you know where Eric is?" Pam asked

"He's not in the office yet"

"He's suppose to be on the set, we're all waiting for him!"

Sookie turned and looked at her computer. She looked at the calendar schedule for the day. Eric was scheduled to film a movie today. She opened the browser to find Eric's location via tracking his phone. It showed he was still home.

"I'll call him and find out where he is. Just sit tight" Sookie said

"The talent is getting really pissy!"

"Cmon Pam, since when did you let the talent push you around?"

"Tell him to hurry. I really hate working with these eastern europeans!"

Sookie picked up her phone and texted Eric. She went back to the mail. Her phone made a quacking sound and she looked to see that it was Eric.

_E: Tommy got sick this morning. I'm running late and I know Pam is pissed_

_S: Pissed isn't the word for it. Those eastern europeans are not having it_

_E: Tell Pam to take them to lunch or something_

_S: Sure thing boss_

Sookie texted Pam to take the talent to lunch. Sookie went over Eric's schedule again and made appointments and meetings for him. She was damn good personal assistant, nothing like the mess that walked through the door a year ago when she applied for the job.

* * *

Sookie stumbled into the office to find Eric and Lafayette playing ping pong in an empty office.

"Excuse me?" Sookie said

The two men looked over at her. Lafayette hit the ping pong ball back while Eric wasn't paying attention and it hit him.

"I win!" Lafayette yelled jumping

"That doesn't count!" Eric yelled

"Not my fault you get distracted by skirts!"

"No! Do over!" Eric yelled

"You gots work to do! I don't handle office work" Lafayette said as he walked back to his editing room.

"I'm looking for B. Cherry productions." Sookie said

"That's us, well me. Come in." Eric said as he put the ping pong paddle down

Sookie walked into the barren office.

"I'm Eric, that was Lafayette. You can see we run a small production. I used to run it out of my house, but decided that I should move into a bigger space. Sorry, the furniture didn't come yet"

"But you got a ping pong table"

"Yeah, it helps me think. So do you have any experience being a personal assistant?"

"Yeah, I sent you a copy of my resume. Did you look over it?"

"Sorry no, as you can tell, I'm way disorganized. I need someone to keep me organized and in line."

"Sounds pretty direct"

"Ok, there's something I need to be upfront about this job"

"Eric! I thought we agreed no meeting the talent in the office!" Pam yelled as she walked in

"I'm not!" Eric yelled back

"Oh please! I see the rack on this one! They do look damn good, are they real?" Pam asked as she reached out to touch Sookie's breasts

Sookie smacked Pam's hands away and stepped away.

"What the hell! Are you crazy?" Sookie yelled

"Pam! This is, oh, sorry I never got your name" Eric said

"Sook-Susanna Stackhouse"

"Susanna, she's here about the personal assistant postion" Eric said

"Really? This little thing?" Pam raised an eyebrow

"Pam, stop harassing her and tell me what you want" Eric said

"You're suppose to be on set remember? We're filming today? Felica? Tell me you didn't forget?" Pam said

"Shit! That was today?" Eric said

"Yes! You're flushing your production company down the toilet within the first month of its bastardized conception!"

"Susanna, if you can keep me organized this week, you're totally hired, and you can name your price" Eric said as he was scrambling to get his stuff

"Eric! That's not how you negotiate!" Pam yelled

"I'm in a rush right now!"

Sookie just watched the whirlwind that was Eric run around the office, grab his stuff and yank Lafayette out of the editing room.

"I wrote down all the important stuff on post it notes in my office. I haven't written it all down on a calendar yet, can you do that? And can you check the p.o box as well? The key is in my office, the address is someone in there too! Thanks" Eric said as she ran out the door with Lafayette

"Ok" Sookie said as the door closed

"Put on your big girl panties. You'll be lucky if you make it till tomorrow" Pam said

Sookie went into Eric's office and looked at the wall of post its. She looked at a box on the floor. She bent down to see what was inside. She gasped and stepped away. It was filled with adult dvds. She saw more papers on the floor and picked one up. It was a letter. She started to read it.

The office door opened suddenly and Eric appeared. Sookie looked up.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm Buster Cherry. I make adult movies. Are you ok with that?"

Sookie just nodded.

"I know it's a stupid name, but I didn't think of that when I came up with it. I swear it's just gonna follow me around forever. Are you ok Susanna?"

"Yes, this wasn't what I was expecting when I applied"

"Oh, yeah, I get a lot of freaks and weirdos. Are you uncomfortable?"

"You're not expecting me to be in your movies are you?"

"No, no no. I just direct them and sell them. I don't star in them anymore"

Sookie stood there not knowing what to say. She didn't exactly condone what movies he was making. She just didn't understand them.

"I've never seen your movies"

"Oh, really?"

"I suppose I'm just too vanilla"

"No you're not. If you can make some order out of my mess you're a goddess"

"I'll try, and shouldn't you be going? Aren't you late already?"

"Yeah, I forgot my car keys"

Eric looked around the office and found them. He ran out the door. Sookie picked up a pad of paper and a pen and started organizing the post its.

Sookie made it past the week, and past the month surprisingly to both Pam, Eric and herself. She was pretty good at being an assistant and not only organized Eric, managed to get a tracking program on his phone so she would know where he was and could remind him of where he had to go. Eric was eternally grateful that Sookie stuck around and helped him get this business in order. Pam was tired of chasing after Eric telling him he was constantly late, and Lafayette knew that his job was to edit video, not baby Eric.

* * *

Sookie turned off her computer and shut the lights off in the office. Eric and Lafaytte were on set and she had finished everything early so she decided to leave early. She locked up the office and headed home. She drove back to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Bill who was a computer analyst for some big important company she couldn't remember the name of. It was whenever Bill started talking about his job she would fall asleep.

She opened the door to the apartment and saw clothes on the floor. She closed the door and heard strange noises coming from her bedroom.

She walked slowly towards it and opened the door. And there she saw it.

"Bill Compton! How dare you!" Sookie screamed

Bill was rolling around with Lorena in the bed when he heard her scream. He stopped and sat up.

"Sookie, you're back early" Bill said

"Early! that's all you have to say for yourself?"

"No, I can explain!"

"Explain what? How you just fell between her legs?"

"Well you should understand! Considering what you do for a living!"

"What I do for a living? I'm a goddamn personal assistant! I'm not screwing the first female body that I come across!"

"You work for a porn company! Your boss is a porn star! He makes disgusting films degrading women!"

Sookie slapped Bill across the face.

"He directs the films he doesn't star in them! And you're the one degrading women here! You have the nerve to cheat on me with someone in our own bed?"

"Don't you ever strike me again!"

"Get out! Get out!" Sookie yelled

"Sookie!" Bill yelled

"Fine, I'll leave!" Sookie stormed out of her apartment and got into her car

She rested her head on the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths. She wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She had followed Bill out to California because he got a big, important job. She was lucky to get a job as a personal assistant. But now, it seemed like moving to California was a mistake.

The was quacking coming from her phone and she dug into her purse to find it. It was Eric.

_E: Do you have the script for tomorrow?_

_S: It's not a script, it's 4 lines of dialogue_

_E: do you have the 4 lines of dialogue?_

_S: Isn't it on your phone? I sent it to you_

_E: I can't find it_

_S: I'll be over in 15_

Sookie drove to Eric's house. Outside it looked completely normal. No one would ever suspect that a porn director lived there with his 2 year old son. Complete with white picket fence and a green lawn, it was the perfect little house in suburbia. Sookie pulled into his driveway and walked towards the house. She rang the doorbell. She heard screaming, yelling, the sounds of something crashing onto the floor and laughter. She sighed and used her spare key to let herself in.

She found Eric and his son Tommy in the kitchen, covered in spaghetti.

"Sookie!" Tommy yelled as he ran towards her

"Hold on cowboy!" Eric grabbed onto him, "Sookie doesn't want spaghetti on her clothes"

"Oh, hi Sookie!" Tommy waved

"Hi Tommy, what are you up to?"

"Making dinner with daddy"

"I see"

"Tommy, can you wash up like a big boy?" Eric asked

"Yes Daddy!" Tommy ran off towards the bathroom leaving a trail of noodles behind him

"Thanks for coming" Eric said

"That's why you pay me the big bucks" Sookie said as she took some noodles out of his hair

Eric smiled and noticed there was something different about her. He reached out and held onto her hand.

"You ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah" Sookie said as she pulled away.

She saw his phone on the counter and picked it up. She went through it and found the script.

"Here, found it. 4 lines of dialogue"

"Thanks"

Sookie's phone went off again. It was the generic ring on her phone and she dug it out of her bag. It was Bill calling her. She ignored it and put the phone back in her bag.

"I should go" Sookie grabbed her bag and her phone started ringing again. She groaned and took her phone out and saw it was Bill again. She hit the ignore button again. She realized Bill would keep calling her to annoy her. She turned her phone off. She felt hand on her shoulder

"You never turn your phone off. What's going on?" Eric asked

"I caught Bill cheating on me at home" Sookie said flatly

"What?" Eric turned her around and held onto her shoulders, "Do you want me to kill him? Cause I'll do it"

"No! Don't, I don't want you to get into trouble. I'm just really, I don't know what I am."

"Do you need a place to stay? You know we've got more than enough rooms here"

"I never understood why you needed 4 bedrooms when there are only 2 of you"

"It came with the house, but you can stay here if you want. I know Tommy would love it"

"I don't want to impose, and you're my boss"

"Right now I'm a dad who's covered in noodles, and you're a friend who needs somewhere to go temporarily. So why don't we just order pizza?"

"Pepperoni?"

"Of course!"

* * *

The week that passed went by in a daze for Sookie. She was surprised by how everyone hated Bill. In fact production stopped for a week, while Eric, Lafayette and Pam helped Sookie move her things out of Bill's and into Eric's temporarily. Sookie never realized how much they cared for her until they moved the boxes of her things into Eric's spare room.

"Thank you, all of you" Sookie said as she stood in the room watching them

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"There's no need to thank us" Eric said

"Speak for yourself, Sookie we'd do anything for you. You managed to keep my bungling cousin in order and his business afloat. You're nothing less than a miracle worker" Pam said

"Honey child, you managed to get Eric and us in line. Without you, we'd be lost" Lafayette said

"Thank you" Sookie said as she hugged Eric

Lafayette rolled his eyes and joined in on the hug. Pam stood there not moving.

"I'm wearing Prada" Pam said

* * *

The next week, things were back in full swing. Pam was out scouting for new talent. Lafayette was editing video and fixing the sound. Sookie was at her desk filling in Eric's calendar. Eric walked in carrying his coffee. He walked into his office. Sookie stood up and walked into his office.

"Eric, you up for a game of ping pong?" Sookie asked

Eric jumped up and headed towards the table. Sookie knew that Eric loved ping pong, you could get him to agree or do anything if it involved ping pong. Eric grabbed his paddle and held the ball in his hands. Sookie picked up the other paddle and stood on the other side of the table.

"Anytime you're ready"

"You're going down Stackhouse"

Eric hit the ball and Sookie hit it back. The ball went back and forth.

"Eric, thanks for letting me stay with you" Sookie said as she hit the ball back

"No problem, you're like family, I'd do anything for you. We all would"

"Good, look I've though about this, and I wanted to talk to you about it"

"Don't try to distract me"

"I'm not, but I'm serious when I say this. I want to be the girls in your movies"

Eric dropped his paddle.

"Whoa, time out" his hands moved to make a T for time out, "Total time out"

"Eric, I'm seriou-"

"No, we're not talking about this, no"

"Eric!"

"No. You win this game of ping pong. I'm done" Eric started to walk away

"Eric!" Sookie followed him back into his office

"Sookie, no, we're not talking about this"

"Why not?"

"Because we're not! You're my assistant! You're a damn good assistant! And you don't want to be the girls in my movies"

"Why not! Are you saying I'm not pretty enough?"

"No, it's not that, god, why am I even talking about this with you? No, not an option. NO"

"Fine, then I'll go find another production company that will work with me"

"NO! You can't be serious"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not you!"

"Maybe I'm tired of being me"

"I know what you're trying to do. You want a revenge fuck. I get that. But you don't want to do it on film. That's forever. You can't take it back. I tell every girl that says she wants to be in my movies that when you cross that line, you can't ever take it back. Your family can see it. Your future kids"

"I have a cheating boyfriend, I have no kids, and my gran's dead"

"Don't you have a brother?"

"He'll live"

"No he won't Sookie. You can't just say you want to do this, you have to really think about this. I mean really think about it. I have to wait till Tommy's 18 and explain to him how I really met his mom and what I really do. And I really don't want to have that conversation with him! But you, you don't have to!"

"It's not a revenge fuck! If it that's all I wanted, then I would have picked up some guy at a bar and fucked him. I want to do this, and you can either help me, or get out of the damn way"

"Sookie, just think about it ok? Just really think about this. You can't just jump into it"

"You did"

"Yeah, and I got stuck with Buster Cherry. Do you think I want my kid to know that I'm Buster Cherry?"

"Ok, so don't pick a stupid stage name"

"That's not the point! Sookie, you have to think about this, really think about this. Don't do this for revenge."

"Fine, I'll think about it more"

"And you should actually watch some of my movies to see what you're getting into"

"I know what I'm getting into. I see how you treat the talent, you're not mean and you don't make them do anything they don't want to"

"I'm one of the few that won't force a girl to do things she's not ready for. But this business will chew you up, spit you out and use you till there's nothing left. You don't want to be part of that."

"Funny coming from you. You're not gonna change my mind" Sookie said as she went back to her desk

Eric leaned back into his chair and covered his face with his hands. This was going to be a long day.

"You have a 3 o'clock meeting with the dvd distributor!" Sookie yelled

Eric looked at the clock. It was only 2pm.

"It's only 2!" Eric yelled back

"It's on the other side of town!" Sookie yelled

Eric sighed and picked up his coffee and keys from the table and headed out. He passed by Sookie's desk.

"This isn't over" Eric said

* * *

AN: end of randomness. don't bother to tell me that this is so pointless and random. I will say that show that was on showtime was pretty funny to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: wow thanks everyone, i'm glad you guys were amused on the randomness of this. yes, i loved watching that show, so yeah it's kinda based on it loosely. i'm taking a few liberties and all. don't sue me i make no money. i have no beta, i kinda just wrote this going along. so if you've watched the show, you know things can get a tad bit graphic. you have been warned. if you have no sense of humor stop reading right now!

* * *

Eric had wrapped for the day and went with the talent and Lafayette to lunch. He called Pam and told her to meet at the restaurant. Eric saw Pam and got up to meet her. He motioned for Lafayette to follow.

"Lunch with the talent?" Pam asked

"We have bigger problems" Eric said

"What do you mean we?" Lafayette said

"Sookie has got it in her head that she wants to be in my movies" Eric said

"So what's stopping you? I see the way you look at her. Either way you get to fuck" Pam said

"Did you tell her no?" Lafayette asked

"Of course I said no to her. She's just angry and wants a revenge fuck" Eric said

"Then fuck her and get it over with. And if you get on film, why not" Pam said

"Pam!" Eric yelled

"You're not putting on her on film are you? Did you tell her the negative mojo of doing this?" Lafayette asked

"I told her to think about it before she did anything. I'm hoping she's comes to her senses" Eric said

"She is a good assistant, without her, you're just a clusterfuck. Alright. Let's show her the dirty grimy side of this business. You're either brain dead like Felica over there, or a horny manipulative bitch like Sophie Anne there. Girl next door can only work for so long. She's going to get crushed." Pam said coldly

"Let's just not do it on film" Eric said

"You know, you're gonna have to be an asshole to her" Lafayette said

"I know"

"No, I mean asshole Eric with Dawn era. It's the only way" Lafayette

"I don't want her to never talk to me again!" Eric said

"Well don't knock her up then" Pam said

* * *

Sookie walked into the office and sat at her desk, going through the mail. Lafayette walked into the office and headed towards the editing room. Eric walked in carrying his coffee in his hand and walked into his office. Sookie got up and followed him in.

"The plastic molding company called. They wanted to know if you were interested in their offer, cause they need to know if you're in or out" Sookie said

"What?"

"Cmon Eric, we've been over this. The molding company, who wants to make a plastic replica of your junk. They need to know if you're in or out so they can set up an time for them to make a casting or mold of it"

"You can't even say what it is, and you want to be in my movies?"

"Penis, they want to make a mold of your penis" Sookie answered back

"That blush on your face will translate really well on camera. I wonder how long it will last"

"Are you going to do it or not? They need an answer"

"I dunno, Sophie Anne said those mold things stick to everything and took forever to get it off her."

"You said Sophie can be pretty damn bitchy sometimes you know. Maybe it was too cold, or maybe they pulled her hair"

"Oh hair, damn, that's gonna suck. My hair's gonna get stuck"

"What you don't manscape?"

"Don't ever use that word"

"Don't porn stars maintain the area down there?"

"They do, you can ask Sophie Ann or Felicia all about it"

"I will"

"So you've made up your mind"

"Why are you so against me doing this?"

"Why are you so hell bent on it?"

"It's my life, why do you care what I do?"

"Because it's not you"

"Well maybe you don't know me that well"

"Or you're just doing this to prove a point"

"And what point would that be?"

"That you're not some redneck hick girl from some backwater town in the middle of middle fuck america that followed her loser boyfriend to california to watch him screw some other woman in your bed"

"I'm going out!" Sookie yelled as she turned and left his office.

She grabbed her purse and left the office fuming. How dare he talk to her like that! Who did he think he was? Sookie walked right past Pam.

"Hey! Sookie! Remember me?" Pam yelled

Sookie stopped and turned back.

"What?"

"Morning to you cupcake. What's got you all riled up this morning?"

"Your cousin, my boss is a complete asshole"

"So I've been told"

"Nevermind, I'm going out for a smoke!"

"But you don't smoke"

"I do now!"

Pam walked into the office and found Eric with his head on his desk.

"You were suppose to be asshole Eric from Dawn era, not a complete asshole to her! Do you want her to quit?" Pam yelled

"It just kinda happened! I didn't mean to take it that far!"

"Dial it back a notch! I'll fix your mess" Pam said as she walked out of his office.

Pam found Sookie outside with not smoking but sitting in the sun.

"You're wrinkle prematurely" Pam said

"To each their own"

"So I'm taking you out to an early lunch. Don't worry, Eric's paying for it"

"I don't want anything from Eric"

"Oh please, you two have been eye fucking each other for a year already. Just fuck and get it over with"

"Pam!"

"What? You want a revenge fuck? Eric likes to fuck. There, problem solved. Do you want italian?"

"Pam! I can't use Eric like that"

"Why not? He's used to it, and trust me he won't mind. After all aren't you using him to get into his movies? Why not get into his pants?"

"Pam! That's so not it!"

"Then what is it sweet pea? If it's not a revenge fuck then what?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

* * *

Eric was sitting in the editing room with Lafayette. They were going over the video they shot before.

"Damn Sophie can be a real bitch at times. Don't pull my hair, don't smear my make up don't spank me, really Eric?" Lafayette said as he scrolled through the footage

"Yeah, but look at her, just imagine all the horny assholes out there whacking off to her. She's got that wack off on me quality"

"I do not understand you straight guys"

"I don't pay you to understand, I pay to you edit"

"That and the fact that I won't be whacking off to this at all. This all just makes me feel so sterile"

"Eric, where are you?" Pam yelled

"In here!" Eric yelled

Pam walked into the editing room with Sookie next to her.

"So, Sookie here wants to be in your movies. I'm sure you can help her. We need to come up with a name for her. How about Mya Normusbut?" Pam said

"That's a terrible name!" Lafayette said

"What? No!" Eric yelled

"Alright it is a terrible name. Coming from Buster Cherry?" Pam said

"Wait, Sookie, you really want to do this? Weren't you going to think about this? Like really think about this?" Eric asked

"I did, and I want to do this. You can help or this is my 2 weeks notice" Sookie said

Eric realized he was backed into a corner. Pam apparently switched sides and he was at a loss for words.

"Alotta Fagina" Eric said

"Oh my god that is terrible!" Sookie yelled

"Seriously Eric?" Lafayette said

"You guys are terrible at this. We're going old school then. What's your middle name?" Pam asked

"I don't have one"

"What's your pet's name?"

"Tina"

"Ok, Tina, what's the name of the street you grew up on?"

"Hummingbird"

"Ugh, Tina Hummingbird? Next"

"Amanda Lay" Eric smiled

"This is why you're not allowed to pick anymore names Buster!" Pam said

"What's a good southern name?" Eric asked

"No, you don't want to go with that" Pam said

"Billy, I want my name to be Billy" Sookie said

"Alright, Billy what?" Pam said

"Are we really doing this?" Lafayette asked

"Yes Lafayette! Hmm, Billy Lafayette" Sookie said

"No! Do NOT use my name! Why don't you just call yourself Erica then!" Lafayette said

"It should be Billie with an ie, looks more feminine" Pam said

"Billie Loren" Sookie said

"Billie Angel" Eric said

"Billie Brookes" Pam said

"Oh I am not part of his" Lafayette said as he left

"It's easier if you write this down on paper to see how it looks" Eric said

Sookie turned to get her pad of paper from her desk. Eric shot Pam a look. She mouthed that she'd explain later to him.

* * *

Sookie was meeting Eric on set. She wondered why he called her there. She found him at a rented house with Lafayette setting up lighting.

"Eric?" Sookie called out

Eric turned around and smiled.

"Hey!" Eric waved

Sookie walked over to him.

"What's up?"

"Sookie, you should meet Sophie Ann, she's been in this business for a while, she can give you great pointers" Eric said

"Oh that sounds great. Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen"

Sookie walked into the kitchen and found Sophie Anne sitting on a chair naked applying lip gloss. Sookie was momentarily shocked and then shook it off.

"Hi, you must be Sophie Ann, I'm Susanna"

"Are you doing my hair?"

"No, I work with Eric. He says you've been working in this business for a while now"

"And when you mean for a while you mean more than a year. Most girls don't make it past the first year. All the depraved things they make us do. Most of them can't handle it and go home. But I'm still here, 3 years"

"Do you like it?"

"I like sex. I like good sex, and if you're lucky your co star will get you off, the rest of the time you're just waiting for him to finish. Unless it's a girl, then it's a free for all"

"Do you like girls?"

"Oh you're so cute. I like everyone. I don't discriminate. Though I get paid more for guy scenes. More guys means more money."

"Did you always want to do this?"

"No, I came here with dreams of hollywood of being a star, course that got flushed down the toilet. I like sex, a lot of sex. I figure if I could make money off it why not?"

"What about your family?"

"They have no idea what I'm doing out here. They think I make a bunch of terrible B movies that no one will ever see."

"Oh"

"I don't want your pity. I've made a name for myself here. I actually kinda happy. I get paid to have sex, I get paid to be some guys fantasy. And when men or women are twiddling themselves, they're thinking of me. Kinda inflates the ego"

"Do you date?"

"Sometimes, it's kinda hard in this industry. Aside from the monthly tests, and having to explain to your date what you do for a living the dating pool shrinks. You end up dating those in the business that understand. That and I kinda want someone to be monogamous with me. I know ironic coming from a porn star"

Sookie stood there trying to take in all that Sophie Ann had said. She looked at her, she was beautiful, she was in her early 20's but there was something in her eyes that showed she was older than she looked.

"Hey Sophie Ann, can we go over what's gonna happen in the scene?" Eric asked

"Sure Eric" Sophie said

"Ok, so the camera will follow you outside from the pool. You take a seat in a lawn chair and your co star will come out and try to clean the pool. He watches you play with yourself and then he joins in. So the positions are he'll give you head for a few minutes, you'll give him head for a few minutes, then missionary, then doggy, then reverse cowgirl"

"Wait, who's the guy?"

"He's new, Tray something"

"How new?"

"second movie new"

"Can he keep it up?"

"Yeah, and he knows don't get anything in your hair or face"

"Good, I'm not having that"

"Ok, so put on your costume already"

Sookie took a step back. Sophie Anne was putting on her bikini and giant hat and heels. Eric was heading back to the pool area. Sookie followed him. She watched as they set up the scene. She met Tray who was nervous. She stepped back and tried to get out of the way. Eric called action and the scene started. Sookie watched as Sophie Anne stripped out of her bikini and Tray dive between her legs. She watched as they switched positions several times, as Eric said he couldn't get the right angle. She watched as Eric zoomed in on Sophie's body parts. Sookie felt a bit desensitized when they were done filming.

"You ok?" Eric asked

"Yeah" Sookie said as she walked off

"Did that do anything to her?" Lafayette asked

"I hope so"

* * *

Sookie walked into the office and sat down at her desk. She started going through the mail when the phone rang. She answered it.

"Buster Cherry productions" Sookie said

"Hey, it's Felicia. I got the results of my monthly back, I can't work today. I got chlamydia."

"What?"

"Tell Eric I have to cancel and that I have to see the dr and I probably won't be around for a while, ok bye"

"Wait!"

Felicia hung up already and Sookie hung up the phone. She texted Eric what was going on with Felicia. Eric didn't respond. Instead he walked in holding a small box of dvds.

"Eric, Felica just called, she said she had to cancel and she won't be able to film for a while"

"She's either bleeding, or she has something, which one is it?"

"She said she has chlamydia"

"It was bound to happen. At least it's not herpes"

"Eric! How can you be so cold about this?"

"It's a job hazard, she knew that when she agreed to do my movies. If you can't accept that, then you're definitely not cut out for this"

"Well, you need to find another girl to replace her then"

"What the hell are we filming today? Is it just Felicia?"

"No, it's Felicia and Daisy"

"Daisy? We'll just film her for today and film Felicia or someone else later"

"Ok boss"

Eric went into his office and went over to a chart that hung on his wall. He marked it with a giant C.

"What the hell is that?" Sookie asked from the doorway

"A chart that we keep, to see who has what"

"Why would you keep that?"

"Why not? It's kinda important to know who has what."

"So you can be an asshole about it?"

"No, because certain actors won't work with actors who have herpes! It's just a fact of life. Almost everyone in this industry has herpes, you're gonna get exposed to it."

"Do you have it?"

"No, but I did get a bunch of other ones during my time with Dawn. That was a nice partying gift from her. I'm just glad there was enough drugs to kill whatever she gave me"

"Is that why you two broke up?"

"We broke up because she got pregnant and didn't take care of herself. We broke up cause she started cheating on me. We broke up because she didn't want anything to do with her son once he was born!"

"How can you even define what cheating is?"

"It's cheating because she was fucking someone else!"

"Isn't that her job?"

"Only on film! She did it to hurt me!"

"How can you even say that? If it's on film then it's a job, if it's not then it's cheating?"

"You probably don't know this, but there is a difference between fucking and making love. There's a difference between faking it and loving the person you're with. You're definitely not ready to make any movies with me if you can't tell the difference."

"You're such an asshole"

"I'm telling you the truth. You think this all so easy and fun? It's not! You just don't lie there like a dead fish. How many partners have you had?"

"One"

Eric stopped and took a step back. He looked at Sookie.

"Just one?"

"I'm sorry if I don't have as much experience as you do!"

"But just one? And it was Bill? I kinda do feel bad for you now"

"Eric!"

"I mean, was he any good at it? I guess you are good at faking it"

"Eric shut up!" Sookie hit him on his shoulder

"I can see why you want to be in my movies, shit Bill? Only Bill? It's like driving around pinto and never knowing what a porsche or ferrari feels like"

"I'm leaving!" Sookie stormed out of his office

"Go check the p.o. box while you're at it!" Eric yelled

"Check it yourself!" Sookie yelled

"You're still my assistant!" Eric yelled

Sookie grabbed the p.o. box key and slammed the door to the office as she left. Lafayette walked out and looked at Eric in his office.

"You being asshole Eric?" Lafayette asked

"Yup"

"It working?"

"What you think?"

"You're either gonna scare the stuffing out of her, or she's gonna fuck your brains out"

Eric looked up at Lafayette who was walking off.

"I'm going for some smokes!"

The phone started to ring and Eric was left alone in the office.

"Someone get that?" Eric yelled into the empty office

* * *

AN: so what should her p0rn star name be?


End file.
